Dreams
by Eira Alfurn
Summary: I have been able to do magic all my life, so I try to stick to the shadows which can be quite hard when your brother is Tony Stark. Nightmares haunt me every night however my dreams are reality. Loki/OC


_Crowded, it's so crowded here but where is here? So many people but they are not people, they are monsters. The smell of sweat and blood makes me nauseas. I see an opening in the crowd, my escape. I run as quickly as I could, adrenalin rushing though me, I am going to do it I can get out of here. I find myself in an arena, all those things are peering in, they are not looking at me no one can see me. In the middle of the arena, a man kneels in front of what seems to be the leader of the beasts. The man is half-naked, black pants that are torn cover the lower part of his body and his hands are bound by chains. "You have failed us" The Beast growls, the man look up his face oddly beautiful with deep green eyes and black hair. "You think you know pain?" The creature utters to him, the man's eyes widen when they spot me, begging for help. The leader tears the gag that covered the man's lips and raised a whip over his head. His scream was the last thing I heard_.

_6.00am_

I wake up with sweat dripping down my face. That dream was disturbing and so real. _'Dreams aren't_ _real_' I calm myself down '_Not real, just a dream'_. My eyes adjust to the darkness of my apartment as I make my way to the kitchen. I put the kettle on to make a cup of tea and open the cupboard. Great, I've run out of tea bags this day is just getting better and better.

*_ring*_ Shit, I slip on the water that was on the bathroom floor. I grab the phone and look at the name '_Tony Stark' _I sigh, my brother always picks the perfect timing. "Hello" I groan "_Hey Gabrielle How you doing?"_ "Smashingly, no thanks to you" I smirk "Now, can you please ring later? I'm about to have a shower". _"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you could come to the tower today" _I thought about it. Ever since I arrived in New York two weeks ago, my brother had wanted me to meet his team, The Avengers. "Fine, I will be there in an hour"

I realise that I would be spending some time at the tower. I command a bag over to me and in a few seconds a blue bag is flying towards me. I catch it with ease, ever since I can remember I was able to do magic, my brother said it was cool but others thought it abnormal so I practised in secret.

When I was ready, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the thought of the tower, a sudden whooshing sound filled the room and I was gone.

"So, we're going to meet your sister?" Bruce looked up from his computer as he said what was on everyone's mind. "Yep" Tony grinned. "What is she like?" Pepper gave Tony a cup of coffee "She's cool, sometimes sarcastic but a loving sister". "Then why haven't you told us her name?" Steve said curiously. "Oh, right, her name is Gabrielle"

"Sir"

"JARVIS, not now Gabby is going to be here soon"

"You didn't tell them my name!" I smirk as I shimmer into sight. I run up and pull my brother in an embrace and continued smirking as I saw the looks on the Avengers faces. "Yeah, sorry about that, Guys, this is Gabrielle"

"Hello" I wave to them as they stare at me.

One of the Avengers stood forward, dressed in some strange looking clothing, complete with red cape and shiny armour.

"You have magic?" The blond was obviously confused, his blue eyes showing concern.

"Is there anything wrong with me having magic? Because if there is, you can't do anything about it because this is not the Dark Ages."

"Dark ages, I do not understand"

"Never mind, I'm Gabrielle."

"And I am Thor of Asgard"

I reach for his hand to give it a shake. "Nice to meet…"

As soon as my hand touched his, blinding white light filled my eyes. It felt like it was burning me from the inside out. I collapse from the pain and land on the hard floor.

_"No, don't please" The man's voice was hoarse. The creature leered at him as he continued to force black liquid down the man's throat. _

_Once the creature had completed his job, he left the man in a dark room, the sound of sobs and pleading still escaping the man's lips._

_"Please, brother where are you?" _

"Gabby, come on wake up"

"Brother, where are you?" The man's words escape my lips. I wake up of the couch with all of them surrounding me.

"Are you ok?" The other blond asked. I nod, not trusting my voice. "I'm right here, Gabby" Tony bent down next to me, putting a wet, cool cloth to my forehead.

"What happened?" Tony asked. I put my hand on my throbbing head "I don't know" I breathe heavily, calming myself down. '_Just a dream' _Dreams don't hurt, do they?

"Now, I would like to meet the rest of you, if you don't mind" I say hurried, trying not to think about the monsters or him. I push the thought of the beautiful green-eyed man away as the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Clint Barton" The short brown haired man steps forward. My brother sniggers "He's the Hawk, Hawkeye or Legolas"

I raise my eyebrow "Legolas?" I start to chuckle. "Let me guess, you're an archer"

"I am Natasha"

"Bruce Banner"

"Steve Rogers"


End file.
